Saved
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: Save someone, and they might save you. MikamixOC. WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF!


**_Moth: _**_Hi there! For anyone who is a big Mikami fan, I am definitely a fan of him, I thought up some fluff for him! I have to warn those who read, I do use the 'C' word in here, I'm sorry. If you DO NOT like that word at all, either find it, and skip the lines, or simply do not READ it. That is the only reason the rating is M, language. This takes place when he's in high school. I hope you enjoy my fluff! xoxoxoxo  
><strong>Mikami: <strong>Moth owns only Yuuki, and the other OC's! Not me, or Death Note! _

* * *

><p>I can't help it if I was brought up to speak my mind, and tell about evil when I saw it! Unfortunately for me, my good judgment got me in trouble, and not with the good people either.<p>

A classmate of mine was getting bullied and I went and told the authority figures. I didn't know the student's name, but I remembered his face. It was a sight I had hoped I'd never have to see again. His shaggy black hair had been all messed up, his glasses were on the verge of being broken, and his facial expression was between sad and scared.

"Hey, Yuuki!" I pulled my nose out of my textbook and looked up. Kaito stood there, fists clenched together, along with his jaw, and I could feel the heat radiating off of him. "What the fuck you bitch?" he slapped me and I fell over.

"Kaito!" I heard someone call out. A group of students clustered around him and I.

"Why the fuck did you go and squeal to the principal? Hmm?" he kicked my sides when I didn't answer right away.

"Go away Kaito!" I managed to say. He picked me up by my hair and pushed me against the school.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you, you little cunt? You fuckin' told on us, and now Kuzuki, Shinji, and Kousuke and I, all have fucking detention for three weeks." I winced every time his loud voice barked in my ear. He punched me hard, and I wanted to cry. "Why the fuck did you tell?"

"There is no use Kaito, the bitch ain't gonna talk." Shinji's voice came from behind Kaito. I opened my eyes and saw these four boys huddled around me. I sank down and once my bottom touched the cement, they began to kick me.

"It's what you fuckin' get you, goddamn stupid fucking cunt!" Kaito yelled. I couldn't say I wasn't the one who did it, because, a, I did, b, there was no one else around, and c, they did see me as they walked away from bullying that poor kid. I thought I was being helpful, and yes I was to whomever that kid was, but now I had my own problem.

**~Mikami's P.O.V~**

Once I had gathered all of my books and placed them in my bag, I left school. The usual way was filled with flower pedals, sweet smells of candles, girls giggling, laughing, and cheering, and the sounds of birds.

"Somebody, please help!" I heard a familiar voice cry out. I turned and saw the four boys who had been bullying me last week. "Please…somebody help me." The girl cried again.

"Hey!" I shouted running over to where they were. "Let her go, she didn't do anything to you." I pushed Kaito and then backed off. I glanced down to see her all bloody and barely moving. I didn't want anything to happen to her, she didn't deserve to get bullied. "Let her go!"

"Get the fuck away you faggot." Shinji shoved me to the side and I fell over.

"Go play with your dolls Mikami." Kaito said. "This girl is ours. She squealed on us and she has to fuckin' pay the price." He kicked her in the stomach. Kousuke grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me away from the girl.

As I watched Shinji, Kaito, and Kuzuki beat her, I couldn't help but try and escape Kousuke's clutches.

"Come on, let her go! She's in pain and bleeding!" I cried. None of them listened to me, they were laughing at this whole scene. I got enough strength and I hit him in the face and ran over to her. I put myself in front of her, and took the beating.

"Ruin fuckin' everything Teru." Kaito said backing off. He punched me in the face and then kicked her in the face one last time before leaving the area. I turned to check on her and I rolled her into my lap. She was not that much older than me, and she was badly injured.

**~Yuuki's P.O.V~**

As I came awake, the smells, touch, and sounds didn't match up to where I had been, let alone my own house. My eyes fluttered open and I saw that I was in a boy's bedroom. He was sitting at his desk doing homework.

"Holy crap!" I screamed out and began to cry. I scared him, but he walked over.

"Oh, hey you're awake." He said.

"W-Where am I ?" I asked.

"In my bedroom. Do you remember what happened by any chance?" he pulled his chair over and looked down at me. He pulled out a wash cloth and lightly dabbed my face, but I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I asked sharply.

"You still have blood on your face, I was washing it away. I'm sorry. So, you don't remember at all?" he asked again.

"Not really…I got a good kick in the face––that's all I remember." He wiped my face gently and then stared at me.

"You got kicked around by Kaito, Kuzuki, Shinji, and Kousuke. I tried to help, but they started to beat me up as well. Once they left, I took you back here, you've been asleep for quite a while. It's 9:30 now." My eyes widened and I felt a sudden wave of fear spread across me.

"T-That long?" I hesitantly asked. He nodded and fluffed up the pillow I was laying on. He bobbed his head and there was silence. "Well, thank you for helping me…uhm I don't know your name."

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's Teru Mikami. What's yours?"

"Yuuki Watanabe. I guess…I shouldn't have spoken my mind. That's why I was attacked. Well, that's the only reason I can think of." He cocked his head when I spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"I told on them for bullying some poor boy last week. I have been trying to hide from them, but I guess today wasn't my day. They found me and beat me up. I was trying to help some kid, and why do I have to get punished for that." His eyes grew wide as I spoke. "What?" I asked sniffling from tears falling down my face.

"That was you?" he asked. I rubbed my eyes gently. "You told the principal about that?" I thought for sure he was gonna say something to me, and I'd be beaten once more. I winced and closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. I soon felt a pair of arms wrap around me and warm body heat connect with mine. I opened my eyes and he was…giving me a hug. He pulled back and was now closer.

"Th-Thank you Yuuki. I just…I wished I could've helped you." He was the one I saved, I can't believe it! And he tried to save me, oh my gosh… I felt the tears swell and soon fall down my face. I put my hands over and cried. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You got hurt again, and you tried to help me, after I helped you. I just…that was really sweet of you." He pulled my hands away and his hand touch my face. His thumb gently grazed my cheek and wiped away my tears. He shook his head with a tiny smile.

"Don't cry Yuuki, you're too beautiful to cry." I slowly slipped into hyperventilation, but when he touched me, I slowly eased out of it.

"Wha-What?" I asked in disbelief. "D-Did you just say I was beautiful?" I saw his pale cheeks turn pink and he looked away. He was trying to fight himself. I sensed he wished he hadn't said that, but at the same time he wanted to. I sat up a little bit looking at him. He retracted his hand and put it in his lap.

"Yes." He finally said though anticipation. "I think…you're beautiful. I'm not gonna sit here and lie about it, and that I've never seen you, because I have. I'm just one of those people who goes unnoticed by society. Well, the bullies know who I am, but that's because I'm such an easy target."

"If you knew who I was, why'd you ask for my name?" I asked chuckling ever so lightly.

"I didn't want to seem like a weirdo Yuuki. People already think I'm a little strange as it is, and I didn't need to think you were." He looked back at me and I was speechless.

"Mikami?" I said softly. He looked down at his hands.

"Ye-Yeah?" Tries and moves, but it hurts too much. Pushes through the pain and gets close to his face and kisses his cheek. "Yuuki…" He whispered. He touched my face and looked in my eyes.

"I've seen you around too…ouch." I shifted so I was sitting with my feet hanging off his bed. "I just never knew your name." I lightly touched his pinkie with mine, and got a little nervous all of sudden.

"Really?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." There was silence between us as we sat on his bed.

"Yuuki?" I turned my head and soon, I felt his lips connect with mine and I quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry. I…I…I uhm…I feel really embarrassed…" I leaned back and kissed his lips. They were warm, soft, and moist. He put his hand on my cheek again and then pulled back.

"Don't be." I said touching his hand and looking down and then back at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," I began and thought of how to say this without seeming cheesy, "I kissed you back." I heard him chuckle and I soon felt embarrassed. "What?" I asked. He kissed me again and pulled me closer to him. I felt his arms drape themselves around me again and I did the same.

"So, you like kissing too?" he asked with a little smile.

"And something else, actually someone else." I saw his smile fade and his face turned even more pink.

"You do?" I inhaled deeply and then looked into his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious Mikami?" I giggled.

"Yeah, I guess it is, but then why are you––"

"It's you." I interrupted him and rested my head on his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his and cuddled up against him. "Thank you for helping me, although I'm sure they won't stop, but I uhm…I" He cut me off this time with his lips and cupped my face.

"I don't want them to hurt you anymore, I don't want to see you like this Yuuki, I really don't." I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Oh, and you can stay the night if you'd like." I giggled and snuggled up to him.

"I think I will. My parents aren't home, so it'd be lonely.

**~Mikami's P.O.V~**

I had crawled in next to her as she got sleepy and I let her cuddle up to me. I pulled the covers over her so she was warmer. She helped me, I can't believe it. I looked down at her and touched her delicate face. I moved her black hair away and really got a good look at her. She is someone who is just like me, a victim. Who knows what would've happened if I hadn't walked by.

"I do, I think you're beautiful." I whispered to her and I saw a tiny smile come across her face.


End file.
